Koopa Troopa
Koopa Troopa is a common enemy in the Mario series that resembles a turtle. It walks around on it's two feet and if tapped twice on it's shell, Koopa Troopa will spin around trying to home into the nearest person. They originally walked on four feet which is rarely seen these days. Usually, a Koopa Troopa has a green shell, but there are also red and blue variants as well as Dry Bones, a skeleton Koopa Troopa. Their Koopa Shell can be used as items. Game Appearances NRL Sub Koopa Troopa appears as one of ten subs in Mario Rugby League. He has all balanced stats and has no special skills at all. He is only used when a player on the Bowser Villains team is injured. ''Super Mario MHL Koopa Troopa along with Paratroopa and Dry Bones are playable in ''Super Mario MHL. Koopa Troopa's shell also appears as an item. ''Mario & Kirby Baseball He appears in this game on Bowser Jr's team. Ironically for a turtle, he has fast running, but weak pitching and batting powers. Red and Blue Koopas also appear, but their stats remain relatively the same. No Work, Just Play He is in the game ''Super Mario Sports Villain League as a playable character. ''Super Kooped Bros. He appears in Super Kooped Bros. as a basic enemy. Kooped also appears in this game, and he is a koopa. Mario Land series Mario Land 4 Koopa Troopas appear in all 15 worlds in Mario Land 4. Instead of hiding in its shell when jumped on, it runs out of its shell as a Beach Koopa Troopa. One of its sub-species, the Santa Koopa, made its first appearence in world 7 of the game. Mario Land 5 Koopa Troopas appear in Mario Land 5 as workers in Item co.. Unlike other Koopas, these workers must have the company logo painted on their shells instead of the usual Shell colors. Sometimes however, the Koopas sneak Curses in the items. Those Koopas are then tracked down and soon banned from the company. Super Mario Bros. series. Super Mario Bros. 7 Koopa Troopas appear yet again in Super Mario Bros. 7. This time, the Koopas shells come in stripes and rainbows. They can also drive Karts and planes. Super Sloppy Bros. Sloppy Koopa Troopas appear as common enemies throughout the entire Super Sloppy Bros. game. Koopa Kart Koopa Troopa makes an appearance as a light weight driver in Koopa Kart. Trivia There is a koopa in the paper mario games called kooper. In the thousand year door he is a koopa named koops.﻿ Gallery Image:Green_Shell.jpg|A Green Koopa Shell Image:Red_Shell.jpg|A Red Koopa Shell Image:BlueShell.png|A Blue Koopa Shell Unbenannt44.png|A Golden Koopa Shell File:SMG_Koopa.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2.5'' Koopa.png|A Red Koopa in New Super Mario Bros.: SuperStar Rescue. File:Red_Koopa!.png|Red Koopa Troopa from New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. File:Blue_Koopa!.png|Blue Koopa Troopa from New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y. Parat.png|Blue Koopa in New Super Mario Bros.: SuperStar Rescue. Yellow Koopa.png|Yellow Koopa Troopa Spiny Koopa.png|Spiny Koopa Lava Koopa..png|Lava Koopa Stone Koopa.png|Stone Koopa KoopedRemaked.png|Kooped|link=Kooped NewKoopa.png|New Koopa artwork released by Outer Limits Co. Kooboo.jpg|Artwork from Mario Sports Mix 2 with Boo. Koopa..png|Koopa Multi Koopa.png|A group of Koopas. koopatroopasupermariobros.gif|A Koopa Troopa from Super Mario Bros. Untitled w kt.png|link=Mario And Wario Brothers 227018_225900337423369_218387431507993_1046480_1025763_n.jpg|Jedi Koopa Koopa Troopa.PNG|Koopa Troopa With Hover Shoes (Super Mario Hover Race) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Enemies Category:Mario Category:Species Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Koopa Troop Category:Reptiles Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc